innocent, i think not
by aint no hollaback gurl
Summary: the eighth sennen item resurfaces a long yami and yugi's long lost sisters, temari and tamara. ryou and jou meet them at the nightclub where they work. they meet and they join the crew...bakuraxryou,malikxtamara, marikxtemari, maixjouxseto
1. Chapter 1

Ain't no hollaback gurl: yo ppl. idun own nothin.

yugi and the gang: yah we kno.

Ain't kno hollaback gurl: yah well...

seto kaiba:O.O

Ain't kno hollaback gurl: an e way on w/e the fic

Innocent, I think Not

Yugi Motou has a sister, Temari. She returns after relating the truth of her disappearance. Their grandfather fills in the blanks. She will be attending Domino High. She, unbeknownst to Yugi and the crew carries the 8th Sennen item, the Millennium Coronet. She and Marik are in love, but so are the spirits within their Sennen items. The spiritwithin the Coronet is Tamara truth of ra , Queen of Lower Egypt, wife and sister to Atemu, but she was in love with her cousin Malik. She made a pledge to him long ago, she would stay true to him no matter who or what tries to tear them apart.

She watched as her brother and their friends suffered at Battle City. She even let her hikari's soul enter the shadow realm. She was bound to her promise, so was he, he could never hurt her nor she him. She finally broke the promise and helped Ishizu and her own brother.

Three years later…

Malik forgave her and she him. Everything went back to normal (or so everybody thought, but Joey, Temari and Ryou knew likewise. They weren't about to cough up either)

The only problem was that Joey, Temari and Ryou worked at the Cobalt Cabana. A nightclub, where there were whores and dirty dancing.

As long as they kept their secret safe, they were safe. They worked there only because they needed the money to live. They knew well enough that they would die if the others found out.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: don't own

ain't no hollaback gurl: on with the fic. oh by the way i put this chapter with my Cat vs. Dog by accident. so sorry

"Temari, wait up, so how about having a group movie with us Friday night. My treat, because it's my birthday remember?" said Anzu hopefully.

"Eh, me, Jou and Ryou can't come because we have work." You said a little wistfully.

"Marik-kun is going to be there." Said Anzu slyly.

"Oh bother. Too bad I've got stuff to do." You said sighing. "Let's get to class."

Temari's POV

**You look over at a certain blonde, sitting two seats away. Sigh. It's never going to happen, even if it does, he'll find out about my secret and he'll leave. Sigh. I wonder how it will be…looks out the window.**

"_Miss Motou!" Miss Hiwatari screeched._

"_er…w-what?"_

"_Miss Motou differentiate x to the power of 2 to x." Miss Hiwatari snapped._

"_P-pardon? Miss but I haven't been paying attention in class."_

"_Is that a confession? Detention!"_

_,0.0,starts crying._

**Wait did I just confess. Yikes I did but what about my homework and work. Ouch. Even Ryou can't make up a good enough excuse to cover me, tonight. It's not fair. Oh yes it was. You were dreaming of Marik again. Talking to oneself is the first sign of madness.**

Are you alright? Why weren't you concentrating in class, hikari?

Please Tamara it's private. Don't you even dare to try mind probe.

Is it about some guy you have a thing for?

He is not just some guy. He is your boyfriend's hikari ok? Now, will you please shut the hell up.

I'm sure he likes you.

That's not enough. You won't understand. Part of the problem is my job.

Tamara's POV.

**After the incident with our teacher, I talked to Temari, but its not helping. She just won't let me in on anything I just wish that Atemu and Yugi would just stop doing their own thing and care a bit about their sisters, us. It's just not fair. At least Bakura and Malik are a bit tamer now that they…but…Sigh. The others don't notice anything. Ok, maybe Jou and Ryou notice it, but they must be in on the secret. They hang out with her more than the rest of us do.**

"_Ms. Motou." Cried Ms. Hiwatari. "Do I have to put into detention, too?"_

"_Huh? Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Hiwatari, I'm really tired."_

"_That is not acceptable. You will stay in detention today after school with the other Ms. Motou, your cousin."_


End file.
